Like a Shadow, Always There
by TheRestIsUnwritten18
Summary: after BD. Sam and Emily have Two Kids Ethan and Lilian. Ethan imprints on a girl who is sweet, tough, heard headed and a good freind with our favorite vampire family. Ethan will discover love, and adventure. Story better than summary. Imprint Story.
1. My Life

**Hello people, this is my first wolf story, so be patient. I hope you like it and give me reviews. If you read this authors note, put Twilight in your review. **

**Thank you to ****NessieCullen17 ****for all the support and ideas.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, I only own Alyssa. **

**Like a Shadow, Always There**

**Chapter 1**

**My Life**

As I walk down these halls, I know everyone knows me. As I walk down these halls, everyone hates me or loves me. As I walk down these halls, I see it all.

-Alyssa's thoughts

I am Alyssa, I live in the rainy town called Forks, W.A. no, we do not manufacture forks. My life is different; unique. I am liked by everyone, well mostly everyone.

Let's get this strait, I am single, I have a kick-ass friend named Nessie Cullen, who, if you are mean to me, would hurt you, and I would do the same for her. I am a dancer and a cheer leader, and like to hang out with friends. I am not into stereotypes, in-fact I pretty much break those "rules".

My personality, hmmm. Well on notes to my parents they say I am a happy person, but don't fallow the rules of my school. Meaning, I really do enjoy life, but sometimes, I need to do what I want to do. I think that is fine, it's not like I go around cussing at people, only when I am mad. I am bubley too.

Now that the introductions are over, let me share with you my life. It was once what you could call normal, but now, it is far from that.

I am Alyssa Stober, this is my story.

**Important: I have pictures of Ethan and Alyssa in my profile, check them out.**


	2. A normal Day

**Thank you to ****NessieCullen17**** for all the support and ideas. First chapters are boring, they will get better. **

**Chapter 2**

**A Normal Day**

**APOV (Alyssa)**

I was walking down the halls of my school, when Nessie came running up to me, about to scream. Her bonze hair was blowing behind her as she ran. I have to say she can fast for someone in 5 inch heals, I would probably kill myself.

"Ness, what's wrong?" I ask starting to panic.

"Nothings wrong, but I am about to scream for joy!" She says, not even out of breathe from her long run.

"What, why?" I ask, truly curious. Nessie is an upbeat and always happy person, so of course it is not upsetting news.

"Well, Jake took me on this great date last night." She began and trailed on about all the details. I love Nessie to death, but all she can talk about now a day is Jacob Black.

I have met him, but I don't find anything special about him. He is huge, very hot, in temperature, I am not hitting on my best friends boyfriend. He also is very, very weird, always acts if he can't say all he wants to say, well at least when I was around. Jake is best known for hanging out with the "LaPush Gang". I have seen the "gang" and damn they are hot, now I am talking about their looks. Overall maybe I am just jealous I am loosing my best friend to a big Indian.

We slowly make our way to class; I am beginning to get a headache from Nessie's detailed date story. Just than, school player, Aaron Owen makes his way towards us. He flips his blonde hair, and smiles at me, trying to make my heart his. News flash, it is not happening.

"Hey, sexy." Aaron coos.

Strike 1.

Just than Nessie is snapped out of her trance.

"What did you say to her?" Nessie, demands, trying to stay calm.

"You know what I said. You are pretty sexy yourself."

Strike 2. Good thing Jake goes to the LaPush School.

"I can have more than one girl friend, ya know." Aaron replies.

Strike 3 and he's dead. My temper is growing and my vision is becoming red.

I'm not the girl that takes that crap, I fight back. Just as I am about to take him down, I am interrupted.

"Miss Stober, Miss. Cullen, and Mr. Owen, class now!" Mrs. Powers screeches. Nessie blushes and I glare, still pissed. We both depart from the scene and go to our first class.

"Thank you for joining us." Our teacher remarks. "Sorry." We both mumble and take a seat. The next three classes were boring.

_Time Skip Lunch_

Nessie and I take our normal seats with the rest of the dancers. Everyone stares at us. Nessie is a Cullen, the Cullens are Beautiful and dirty rich. They all are pale white and have golden eyes. I am known as the bitch who hangs out with them. I am pretty damn proud.

"O.k. girls, we have a practice after school today, so be on time." Gina reminds us.

"Omg, I heard what Aaron did, but is it true?" Taylor asks me. There are no secrets in a small school. "Yay, it happened, but I am an S.A.D.P.O! (Single And Damn Proud One) and the kid can't get it though his hard head." I state, slightly annoyed at how curious everyone seems to be. I like getting attention, but sometimes, people abuse giving it.

"So, Alyssa, what are you doing this weekend?" Nessie asks me, with a sly look on her face. This could not be good.

"I don't know, why?"

"Well, do you want to come down to the Rez. with me?" Another one of Nessie's plans.

"No, for the last time, I will not hook up with one of your Indian friends." I reply, frustrated.

"Fine, O!" Nessie screams. "Oops, forgot it was on vibrate." She says and pulls her phone out of her pocket. "Awww, it's from Jake!" She exclaims. Here we go again!

This was just a normal day; I say _was_, because soon, my life will be far from normal.


	3. Big News

**Another Chapter**

**Chapter 3**

**Big News**

_Next Day_

I am, waiting in my house impatiently, for Nessie. She was supposed to pick me up for school 20 minutes ago.

"Ali, do you want a ride?" My mother asks; she is a kind and always loving person. She and my dad are divorced, so it is just her and me, but my dada visits a lot.

"No, Ness should be here soon." I say and begin to fiddle with my shirt out of boredom.

"O.K. sweetie." She says and gives me a kiss on the cheek before she leaves for work. I love my mom.

I walk over to my kitchen and grab a muffin, while I wait. I need to get my license, or else I will be late for school all the time. Just then I hear a beep.

"Ness, where were you." Than I notice Jake. "O, hi." I say dully.

"Hey Alyssa!" He says cheerfully.

"Sorry Ali, but I had to pick up Jake." She says. Why? Jake goes to school on the Rez. Then it clicks. "Wait, aren't you going to school?" I ask.

"No, we are ditching, but you are going." Hmmm, she must have a special date planned. I gave her the tell me everything look.

The rest of the ride we listened to music, and sang along. Well Nessie and I sang along and Jake laughed his head off. We make our way into the parking lot at a speed of 100 mph. Nessie loves to drive fast. Her whole family does, its terrifying.

"Thanks." I say.

"Anytime girl." Ness replies.

I make my way over to the rest of the girls. "Hey Ali!" Jen shouts. "Hey girl, what's new?" I reply.

"Nothing much, but I hear there is a surprise coming up today." She says mysteriously.

"Cool." Is all I say. I am surrounded by my friend as we make our way to homeroom laughing at all our inside jokes.

"Students quite down." Our teacher says, once we are all seated.

The intercom comes on. "Good morning students, this is your principle, . Next week, we will have a week of discovery and neighborly relationship. Our school and the LaPush School will be joining together for a week of getting to know each other. We will have a dance, sports and cheer from our cheerleaders. I hope you will be on your best behavior. A notice will be sent home with more information." Everyone cheers, including me; maybe I will find that special someone, which is not in a gang.

I look at the paper we are handed, it has a schedule.

Mon. We will be at Forks for a welcome assemble, and a day of greetings.

Tue. We will be at Forks for cheers from the cheerleaders, and other activities.

Wed. We will be at LaPush's beach.

Thu. We will be at LaPush for a football game.

Fri. We will be at LaPush for a field-day and at night Forks for a dance.

This sounded like it was going to be fun. All day the talk was all about the fallowing week. I was actually excited, I am full of bliss you could put it. For once, I don't dread something, instead I cant wait to have it.

The day eventually ends and I begin my long walk home, looking forward to next week.

**Next chapter ****way**** better, you will be into the story more. Please keep coming back.**

**PRESS THE BUTTON, YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. The Wonderful World of Ethan!

**Hello peoples. This is my last chapter without a beta. For now I have one, the one and only NessieCullens17, applause. O.K So here is a little taste of sexy men for you. Check out all the pics. I have on my profile for this story. No more of my talking.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the amazing Twilight series, only Alyssa, and Ethan and anyone else who is not in Twilight. They are all mine!!!!!**

**p.s thanks for the reviews. **

**Chapter 4**

**The Wonderful World of Ethan (Yay!!!!!!!!)**

**EPOV**

"Ethan, sweetheart, wake up, you will be late for school. Ethan wake up!" A voice said, while shaking my shoulder.

"Ethan I mean it, Sam, come here please." The voice called. That voice was my mother's. Emily. She is married to my dad, Sam. Also known as the old leader of the "LaPush  
Gang", but now I'm the leader, aka Alpha.

I was pulled back out of my somewhat dreams, by another voice.

"Emily, what is it." A deep, husky voice asked.

"Ethan won't wake up." My mother pleaded.

"Son, wake up, now. You have a lot to do. School, work and later on patrol. Now get your ass out if bed!" He yelled.

"Sam, don't be so mean." My mother scolded.

"Sorry." He said, and hit my head. That made me get up.

_Ten minutes later_

As soon as walked down stairs, I was hit with the aroma of my mothers cooking.

"Mornin'" I heard Joshua say, as I entered the kitchen.

**A/N important chart at end, do look, helps u understand!!!!!!!**

"Why the hell are you here?" I scolded.

"Your mom is the best cook, and I am here to take you to school." He said. All of the pack come to my house for food, can't their moms cook them some dang food.

"Were's the rest of the pack?" I ask, for they never miss any meals.

"Brandon gave them a lift today, and he wanted to see his imprint, so they are at school."

"God! Another imprint. Am I the only one who has no imprint!!!!" I yell.

"No, I don't have one, but I will find her if it kills me." Josh said dramatically.

We finished our breakfast, hugged my mom goodbye, and waved to my dad.

We finally make our way into the school. We pull into our spot, or the "Gang" spot, as everyone calls it.

"Hey guys." I call out to the pack.  
There are mumbled heys.

"Bandon, how are you and Annie?" I ask, for he is staring at her with his mouth slightly open.

"Good, I want her to come to the bonfire this Friday, but I am scared I'll scare here off."

"You people and your imprints!" I exclaim.

"Dude, today is the day man. You will find your imprint." James says hitting me on the back. As the Alpha, I should have my imprint. But whatever, I like being single.

We make our way to class, and all the hoes stare at us, and stick their chests out. Uhhhhh!

_Home room._

"O.K kids, quite down, we have a special announcement." Our teacher calls.

O! The surprise I have been dreading.

Beep, the intercom comes on.

"Our school will be joining with Forks high school for a week of fun filled activities and friendship" Our principle says. Joyous. More stares.

The only leach we will see is Nessie, and she is only half leech. But thank the Lord, the Cullen kids have "moved on to bigger and better things". Not. They are still here, but o well.

"You will be receiving a schedule, and I hope you all will be on your best behavior." Our principle concluded. On my way out the door, I grabbed a slip and looked at it.

Mon. We will be at Forks for a welcome assemble, and a day of greetings.

Tue. We will be at Forks for cheers from the cheerleaders, and other activities.

Wed. We will be at LaPush's beach.

Thu. We will be at LaPush for a football game.

Fri. We will be at LaPush for a field-day and at night Forks for a dance.

A dance? Maybe I will find my soul mate by than, and take her. A new school, fresh meat.

The rest of the day the guys wouldn't shut up about the upcoming week. I will still probably here about it in patrol tonight.

_Later in the night_

"By mum, bye dad, go'n out for patrol." I yelled on my way out the door.

"Be safe Ethan." My mom calls

"Don't do anything stupid." Dad calls; he knows that when I am on patrol, I fool around a lot, we all do.

Once I was covered by the trees, I took my cloths of, tied them to my ankle and phased into a midnight black wolf. I look exactly like my father's. **See pic. On profile.** I walked around a bit and was soon joined by voices in my head.

_So what is on tonight's agenda_ Brandon asked

_Normal Patrol I replied_

_Cool_

We all were lost in our own thoughts. Some thinking about next week, some their imprints and some, which was me, thinking how annoying it is to share your thoughts.

_You got that right_ Paul (Jr.) Said

An hour later, I called it a night and headed back for my house. Another day done and a million more to go.

**So, what do you think, please review, and tell me. Look at the chart below this, it will help you sooooo much. Next chapters will be way better.**

**-bella**

**The Pak (Parents, then children below)**

**Old pack members make up Tribe Elders**

Sam + Ethan

Lillian & Ethan (Alpha)

Kim + Jared

Joshua & Julian, Marisa (Twins)

Paul + Rachel

Paul Jr. & Robert & Abigail

Quil + Claire

Leslie & Trisha & Kyle

Embry + Sydney

James & Sandra

Leah + Eric (Not Twi Eric)

Serenity & Brandon

Jacob and Nessie do not have kids, but are together


	5. Week of Fun, Part 1

**Hello people. Thank you to all who reviewed, and my lovely, simply amazing friend ****NessieCullens17****, applause, she has helped me soooo much, and I and to ****Fairy Skull****, for ideas too. So, the ****chart got messed up in the last chapter****, so I fixed it, so make sue you look at it, because it will help you soooo much.**

**Check out the pics. On my profile****, and I will say that until the cows come home. (Love ya Mrs. G) **

**Disclaimer: Guess what. I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!!!!!!!**

**Chapter 5**

**Week of Fun, Day 1(That rhymed)**

**APOV**

O my God. Today is the day. The first day of our "fun week". I am so excited. I always love meeting new people, because now you can be a little different and they won't know it.

Today I wanted something that was me, but still says notice me. **Picture on my profile.**

I put on white T-shirt with a black peace sigh on it, and worn out jeans. I did my hair in a high pony tail, and my bangs straight. I would say I look good. I put on my tie-dye converse and grabbed a stripped sweat shirt incase it was raining. But it's Forks, so it always rains.

I grab my bag and head down stairs. Mmmmmm, I smell pancakes. I walk into thekitchen and see my mom, Nessie and her piggy boyfriend Jake and some other big people.

"Mornin' hun." My mom says and gives me a small hug.

"Umm, hi. Who are they?" I ask pointing to mentioned big people.

Jake swallows his pancakes and says. "These are my friends." O!

"Well, hi. I'm Alyssa, but call me Ali." I introduce my self and give a small wave.

"Hi, I'm Serenity, and this is my brother Brandon." I small girl, with shot brown hair and blue eyes said, and then pointed to a tall muscular boy, but should be called a man. "Hi." Brandon says, I nod back.

"And I am Sandra and this is my brother James." A tall girl, with black hair says and green eyes, and James looks just like Brandon, only bigger and green eyes instead of blue.

"These boys eat so much food, they pretty much inhale it." My mom states while putting the food down on the table. As soon as she says it, the food has pretty much disappeared.

"Sorry boys I'm all out of batter, but you should head of to school, it' getting late." My mom says. All the boys groan, grab their things, and soon make their way out of the house.

"Nessie, can I talk to you for a minute?" I ask, while pulling her arm.

"Yes?" She says looking at me.

"Why are all these people here?" I ask annoyed.

"Well, they needed a ride and I offered it." She says.

"Sure." I say sarcastically. "Come on, let's go."

Thank heavens Nessie brought her older brothers Emmett's car (Alyssa does**not** know about vampires). We all pilled in. The girls and guys were really nice. We talked the whole way to school. Once we pulled in all eyes were on us. Why not have an amazing entrance?

I pulled my hair down and fluffed it up, I love to draw eyes. I was the first to get out. Everyone was staring at me. I heard a few wolf whistles (no pun intended). I have a great poker face, so I didn't blush. Everyone else stepped out of the car. I have to say, I feel so cool right now.

Jake takes Nessie around the waist and walks away while the rest go to their other friends, and I make my way to the cheerleaders. "Hey guys." I greet them.

"Hey, see anyone you like?" Kendra asks me.

"No, but I'm keeping my eyes open." I reply.

The intercom comes on

"Students, please make your way to the auditorium." The voice says.

Everyone starts making there way.

"Hey." A voice says. I turn to see a blonde haired boy, with grey eyes walking towards me.

"Hi, I'm Louise." The boy says.

"Hi, I'm Alyssa, but call me Ali." I reply.

"Cool, so you know the kids you came here with." Noisy much.

"Umm, kind of. My friend knows them, why?" I ask back.

"O, um, just wondering." We were silent for a few minutes.

"Well, it's cuase you seem like a really nice girl, and those boys are in a gang." He confesses.

"Wow, you still believe that." I say, and walk away. That was and still is a rumor, but is sooo not true.

I finally make it to the auditorium.

As one of the cheerleaders, and the assemble being held at my school, we have to do a cheer. So now I am back stage, getting ready. I am wearing a blue tank top, with a black print on it, white shorts with a blue rim and a blue hat. I have my hair in pig tails.

**Pic. On Profile. **

Marisa, class president walks out on the stage and begins her super long speech.

"Welcome, welcome, to our fun filled week, I am Marisa, and I want to welcome you. I hope we all become great friends. You all are so nice." I couldn't resist, so I hollered.

"Yay, you think the guy's butts are nice." Everyone bursted out in laughter.

"Umm, no." Marisa says, with a deep red blush on her face. I see my work here is done.

Ten, very long minutes later. "And now, our cheer leaders, want to do a welcome cheer, Woooo!!!!" she concludes.

"Come on guys lets do this" Someone says. We all gather around to do our entrance.

"Woohooo!" We al cheer. We get claps and whistles as response.

The music starts to play.

**Hey Baby- No Doubt (not all the words)**

Hey baby, hey baby, hey!  
Girls say, boys say,  
"Hey baby, hey baby, hey!"

I'm the kinda girl that hangs with the guys  
Like a fly on the wall with my secret eyes  
Taking it in, try to be feminine  
With my makeup bag watching all the sin

Misfit, I sit, lit up, wicked  
Everybody else surrounded by the girls  
With the tank tops and the flirty words (hey baby)

I'm just sipping on chamomile  
Watching boys and girls and their sex appeal  
With a stranger in my face who says he knows my mom  
And went to my high school

All the boys say  
"Hey baby, hey baby, hey"  
Girls say, girls say  
"Hey baby, hey baby, hey"  
"Hey baby, hey baby, hey"  
Hey baby, baby  
Boys say, boys say  
"Hey baby, hey baby, hey"  
All the boys get the girls in the back

We continue on with the flips and tricks. Once we are done, everyone stands up and claps for us. I am a performer; I love this kind of stuff.

_Time Skip/ Assemble is over _

We are all walking out of the auditorium. And guess what; another desperate guy comes up to me. He is tall, brown hair and brown eyes.

"So, were you the one who made that comment earlier?" He asks, while winking at me. I try to hold back the urge to gag.

"Ya, and you are." I ask, slightly annoyed.

"O! I am Toad, and you are?" With a sly smile on his face.

"I'm Alyssa, but call me Ali."

"Nice, I saw you performance, and damn that was hot." He says and hits my butt. Here we go again.

"Don't touch me you man slut." I say and pull back my fist and hit him square in the face. I hear a crunch. Good! I am sooo pissed!

"Did you just hit me bitch?" He asks, while holding his nose.

"I guess it did, didn't I." I reply in a matter of fact tone.

"You little…" And Toad tries to hit me, but I duck. Grrrr!

I don't take bull. I jump on his back and start tugging at his semi long hair.

"Get off me." He yells. He grabs my legs and throws me off him. I expect to hit the wall, but am caught by warm arms.

"Hey, let me go!" I yell to the warm stranger.

I look out to see that Toad is being held too. He is also trying to break free. I kick back and kick warm dude in the crouch.

"Uhh" I hear and he releases me. I run right for Toad, and hit him in the face again.

"You little bitch, you asked for it." He reaches out and grabs my hair.

"Owww, Fuck!" I yell. Just than, I hear the glorious foot steps of none other than….. Nessie!

"Let her go!" Nessie yells. Jacob fallows her and grabs Toad, and some one grabs me.

"Will you let me go?!" I scream, furiously.

"No!" He grunts back, because I am not going down without a fight. The person finally manages to drag me outside.

"What is your problem, do you go beating up people bigger than you for fun?" He asks, sounding aggravated. I am looking down at the ground.

"No! He touched my butt, and was totally flirting with me!" I yell back, two can play at that game.

"Well than, at least that is a some what sensible reason!" He says sternly.

I look up. My eyes are met by the most beautiful and stunning icy blue eyes I have ever seen. His expression changed from one of rage to one I didn't recognize.

Adoration?

Don't know. Did my stomach just do a back flip? Why do my insides feel all warm? Am I having a moment with some stranger????????

"Ummmm," He said trying to speak.

"Awkward." I mumble, breaking the silence.

I look at the ground, and he seems to come out of his "Idiot stare".

"Hi, I'm Ethan Uley." Ethan says and extended his hand out to me. He is wearing a blue shirt with a & on it, and jeans, he has a navy blue sweat shirt around his hips.

Ethan, what a nice name. Huh???? I never think like that.

"Hey, I'm Alyssa Stober, but call me Ali, and it's nice to meet you." I take his extremely warm hand.

"Ummm, sorry about kicking you, and swearing at you." I apologize, feeling the need to.

"O, its okay. But are you hurt, he had you pretty hard." He asked.

"I'm fine." Just than Nessie runs over, with more big people. Damn, I wanted more alone time with Ethan.

Maybe I got hit in the head harder than I thought. Have I ever had these feelings before? No.

My life was changing right before my eyes and I didn't even know it.

**So what do you think. Ethan!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Next chapter is coming soon. Check out the pics. On my profile.**

**-Bella **

**Click it!!!!!! Please, with a cherry on top!**


	6. Suddenly I See

**Heyyyy guys. So here is the new chapter. Please review, and check out picture on my profile. O! and check out these two amazing stories.-**

**Finding Love by NessieCullen17**

**Balto by Fairy Skull **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, only the stuff Stephenie does not own. **

**Chapter 6**

**Suddenly I See**

**(Not the song)**

**EPOV (Last chapter, but in Ethans Pov.)**

I woke up to banging on the stairs. What's going on? Then my door bursted open.

"Ethan!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Joshua yells. My bed started to bounce.

"Stop it." I mumble and out the pillow over my head.

"Ethan wake up!!!" Another voice shouts, the voice belongs to none other than Paul (Jr.) and Robert.

"No, leave me the hell alone." I yell.

"Fine be that way!" Joshua says. Next thing I know I am being pulled from my bed. I grab onto my head board, but the wood is not strong enough. Crack! Oops.

"Boys!" My mom calls.

"Well gota go!" They all tell me and run out of the room. Great. I get out of my bed and head to the shower. The warm water feels nice, we had a long patrol last night, and I am still caked with dirt.

~~**~~**~~**~~**~~

I walk down the stairs to find my mom cooking up a storm. I notice my kitchen isn't full.

"Where are the rest of the guys?" I ask out loud.

"They were going with Jake, cause Jake goes with Nessie, who goes to Forks, but they had to pick up Ness's friend and so ya." Rob says.

"More food for me." Happy days. More food the better.

We eat our breakfast in silence; all our minds are focused on today. We clean up our mess, get hugs from my mom and head out.

"Dude, do you think girls will faint at how damn sexy we are?" Paul (Jr.) asks, he takes after his dad.

"Dude, your ego is suffocating me!" I pretend not to be able to breathe. We all break into laughter.

We are in the parking lot, waiting for the rest of the pack. All the girls are staring at us with their mouths open. I feel like yelling take a picture, it will last longer. Just than a he jeep pulls up. There here.

I watch as they get out. A girl I don't recognize gets out; she is wearing a stripped sweatshirt, and jeans, with tie-dye converse. Her back is facing me. She walks over to a bunch of girls, while the guys, imprints and sisters walk to us.

"Hey guys!" Brandon calls.

"Hey." We all say.

"Who was that girl, who came with you?" I ask hem.

"Huh, o, that was Alyssa, Nessie's friend." James replies.

"Hey Ethan, are you showing an interest?" Kyle teases.

"What, no, I'm the alpha and as alpha I need to know things," I explain.

"Sure." Trisha replies.

The intercom comes on

"Students, please make your way to the auditorium." The voice says.

We all groan, but make our way to the school auditorium. Our group is so big, we fill up a whole row, and we get a lot of stares.

Some small girl, with dirty blonde hair walks onto the stage.

"Welcome, welcome, to our fun filled week, I am Marisa, and I want to welcome you. I hope we all become great friends. You all are so nice." She stops to take a breathe and a voice like a chimes, but with a force yells.

"Yay, you think the guy's butts are nice." Everyone bursts out in laughter, including me. That statement was probably true.

"Umm, no." Marisa says, with a deep red blush on her face.

Ten, very long minutes later. "And now, our cheer leaders, want to do a welcome cheer, Woooo!!!!" she concludes. We all cheer as the girls come out, they are all really hot. I notice the girl, Alyssa from earlier, is on the stage.

The music starts.

**Hey Baby- No Doubt (not all the words)**

Hey baby, hey baby, hey!  
Girls say, boys say,  
"Hey baby, hey baby, hey!"

I'm the kinda girl that hangs with the guys  
Like a fly on the wall with my secret eyes  
Taking it in, try to be feminine  
With my makeup bag watching all the sin

Misfit, I sit, lit up, wicked  
Everybody else surrounded by the girls  
With the tank tops and the flirty words (hey baby)

I'm just sipping on chamomile  
Watching boys and girls and their sex appeal  
With a stranger in my face who says he knows my mom  
And went to my high school

All the boys say  
"Hey baby, hey baby, hey"  
Girls say, girls say  
"Hey baby, hey baby, hey"  
"Hey baby, hey baby, hey"  
Hey baby, baby  
Boys say, boys say  
"Hey baby, hey baby, hey"  
All the boys get the girls in the back

The dance went on, and damn it was amazing. When they were done we all cheered.

_Time Skip/ Assemble is over _

"Dude that dance was sick!" James says.

"I liked their outfits." Julian says.

"I liked the girls." Brandon challenges. Sandra, his imprint, hits him on the arm.

We all talk about the assemble and whatever else comes to mind.

We walk to a group of people crowded together and here.

"Don't touch me you man slut." I see the girl, Alyssa and she just punched Toad in the face and then a crunch.

"Did you just hit me bitch?" He asks, while holding his nose.

"I guess it did, didn't I." She replies with a tone.

"You little…" Toad tries to hit her, but she ducks.

She jumps on top of him and starts yanking at his hair. I look over at my pack brothers, we all nod. We know it should be us to stop this.

"Get off me." Toad yells, and is about to throw Alyssa off, but I catch her and drag her away.

"Hey, let me go!" She yells. Alyssa keeps trying to brake fee. She hits me in the crouch, really, really hard. I let her go with a grunt.

I look up to see Alyssa hit Toad in the face, and him yell "You little bitch, you asked for it." He reaches out and grabs her hair. The guys try to stop him, but he won't let go of her.

"Owww, Fuck!" She yells.

I am still in too much pain to move, but then Nessie comes in.

"Let her go!" Nessie yells. Jacob fallows her and grabs Toad, and  
I get up and grab Alyssa.

"Will you let me go?!" She screams, furiously.

"No!" I grunt back, because she decides she's not going down without a fight. I finally manage to drag her outside, without hurting her.

"What is your problem, do you go beating up people bigger than you for fun?" I ask, I am looking down at the ground, trying to stay calm.

"No! He touched my butt, and was totally flirting with me!" She yells in defense.

"Well than, at least that is a some what sensible reason!" I say sternly.

I look up my eyes lay sight on the most stunning eyes. They are hazel and full of mystery. They belong to the most amazing girl, a girl who my whole life revolves around. I have this feeling inside of me. It is one of happiness.

Did this girl cause it?

I hope so, because I never want it to go away.

"Ummmm," I say, trying to speak.

"Awkward." She mumbles, probably too low for human ears, but not mine.

She looks at the ground, and my brain starts to function.

"Hi, I'm Ethan Uley." I say extending my hand out to her.

"Hey, I'm Alyssa Stober, but call me Ali, and it's nice to meet you." She takes my hand. I am just thrilled her hand is in mine.

"Ummm, sorry about kicking you, and swearing at you." She apologizes.

"O, its okay. But are you hurt, he had you pretty hard." I ask, looking her over.

"I'm fine." She replies, just than Nessie makes her ay over.

"Hey guys!" She says.

"O my God, are you O.K? "She asks.

"Yay, totally fine."

"Good, cause that was one hell of a fight!" Nessie exclaims. Jacob looks over to me and sees my face. "Ethan, can you come here for a sec?" He asks. I fallow him, all the guys look at me.

"Yay?"

"Ethan, are you, no did you, umm, hmmm?" He thinks on how to phrase it.

"Jacob, I think I imprinted." I say for him.

I feel happy, my world is complete.

**There you go, please review, and have a happy day. **


	7. Really

**Hello people. Sorry for the delay. I just want to say thank you to every one who reviewed and for all of you who do not review, please do. **

**I want to say a special thanks to ****NessieCullen17****, for helping me; she is also a superb writer, so check out her stories. **

**Disclaimer: I own nada. **

**Chapter 7**

**Really? **

_**Previously**_

"_Ethan, can you come here for a sec?" Jake asks. I fallow him; all the guys look at me. _

"_Yay?" _

"_Ethan, are you, no did you, umm, hmmm?" He thinks on how to phrase it. _

"_Jacob, I think I imprinted." I say for him. _

_I feel happy, my world is complete. _

**EPOV**

Jake and I walked back over to the guys, who have huge smiles plastered on their faces, from hearing our conversation. I look around and see that Alyssa or Ali, is talking to Nessie and the others.

"Hey Ethan." Ali says when I walk over.

"Hey, umm, how are you." I ask, trying to get her to talk to me.

"Good, you?" She asks and gives me a million dollar smile.

"Awsome." She nods her head and starts to turn away, I can't let that happen. I grab her arm and turn on my charm.

"May I help you?" My angel asks.

"Umm, well, did you know that my father is the Sam Uley." I say, with a small smile.

"Really, I wouldn't have guessed, its not like you last name is Uley." She says sarcastically.

**JOSHUA POV**

So, Ethan imprinted, this is good. Now he will be happy, but I have to say his girl is hot. Ethan is known as a player at out school, but Alyssa seems not to know, good. I listen to their conversation, so I can give Ethan her reactions, cause he will probably miss them when he is thinking about her.

"Umm, well, did you know that my father is the Sam Uley." He says, trying to impress her.

"Really, I wouldn't have guessed, its not like you last name is Uley." Alyssa says with a sarcastic comeback. Score one for her.

"Ya, and my mom Emily is an awesome cook, but I can cook better than her." He lies, cause Ethan cant cook to save his life.

"Really, is that so." Obviously not impressed. Did that dampen his sprites? Yes.

"Umm, and I do cliff diving for fun and I like to run and my favorite color is hazel and I love wolves." Ethan just spilled out his guts to the poor girl.

"Really, umm I gota go." Alyssa says and slowly backs away. Once she is out of hearing shot I burst into laughter.

"What the hell was that man?" I ask.

"I just want her to like me." He admits.

"Dude, seriously, I think you scared the shit out of her." Ethan goes deep into thought and walks away. Boy, I cant wait for patrol.(sarcastic)

**EPOV **

"Ya, and my mom Emily is an awesome cook, but I can cook better than her." I lie, last time I tried to cook; I almost burnt the house down.

"Really, is that so." Alyssa says, I don't think this is working.

"Umm, and I do cliff diving for fun and I like to run and my favorite color is hazel and I love wolves." Shit, I just spilled it all out. Favorite color hazel? What the hell, five minutes ago it was pure green.

"Really, umm I gota go." Alyssa says and slowly backs away from me. I look after her, until I hear laughter.

"What the hell was that man?" Joshua asks.

"I just want her to like me." I admit, but I don't think it worked.

"Dude, seriously, I think you scared the shit out of her." At that I walk away.

O.k. So it is obviously Alyssa is not going to fall for me like that. Why is she different, all the other girls fall for me like that, all I have to do is flex my muscles, but Alyssa is all like no I am not going to let you get me easily. I wish she were, so I could kiss those lips and make her moan with delight. What the hell? I never think of a girl like this. Even if I imprinted. Just last week I was wondering how many girls I could make out with. This sucks.

I imprinted.

I love her with my heart

But

I want to live my life.

But

I want to be the role model in the group, but I am just _me,_ nothing special, not like my dad.

Alyssa does not like me.

Why wait around for a girl who does not like me?

Plan- Still be around other girls, have my fun, but still make Alyssa want me by a little thing called the green monster.

Perfect.

**Patrol**

I walked off into the woods, took off my cloths and fazed. No one was in wolf form yet, so I just ran around a bit. Images of Alyssa kept flashing in my head, and my heart kept on giving me weird squeezes, as if it were sad.

I think I have lost it.

_You got that right, welcome to the wonderful world of imprinting! _Brandon said, for he imprinted on Sandra, Embry's daughter. That was funny. Brandon had to hide from Embry for days.

_Was not funny, he scared the hell out of me _

_Was too_

_Shut up!_ Paul yelled

_My aren't we tempered today_ I thought.

_Where's your bro?_ I ask

_Coming, he is getting yelled at by mum for eating all the cake_

_Well whatever, guys run the normal roots, there has not been any fresh trails of leech, but just to be on the safe side._

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

"Ethan come here." My dad called.

"Yo." I said.

"Is it true?" Of course he knows.

"About what?" I ask deciding to plat dumb.

"You know what." He says.

"Is it true sweaty?" My mom asks.

"Yes, alright yes!" I yell and start to shake a little.

"Son." My father warns me.

"O! What's her name?" My mom asks clapping her hands together.

"Alyssa, she goes to Forks. She's like Nesie's best friend." I say, and stop shaking at the thought of Alyssa.

"When is she coming over, we need to plan a bone fire." My mom started.

"Mom, no. " I tell her.

"Why?" She asks.

"Son, what happened, tell us from when you met her." My father says.

So I told them of the dance, the fight, how I saved her and how I imprinted O! And lets not forget how I made a complete fool of myself.

"And, she is not interested, so I am going to go my own way." I conclude.

"Good luck with that. When I imprinted on your mother, I tried to stay with Leah, but an imprint bond is too strong. Just ask one of you brothers."

"OMG!" I hear Lillian squeal.

"You imprinted!" She was 15 and had a sixteen year old boyfriend, who so happened to be Kyle, Quil's son, who so happened to imprint on her. Dad was soooo pissed, way funnier than Embry, poor boy went into to hiding for almost a whole month, and still got his ass kicked.

"I can't wait to meet her." The rest of the night I heard Lillian and mom discus my imprint and got glares from dad.

He wanted me to give in to her, but it is my life not his.

**Important!!!!! **

**To help you. Ethan has mixed feelings. He wants to live up to his dad. He is in love with Alyssa, but does not want to be love sick. Any questions PM or ask in the review, which I know you will all give me. **

**There you go, please review. Next chapter we will hear from Alyssa, make sure to look at my profile for pics.**

**-bella**

**I dare you to click the button and come to the dark side, we have cookies!!!!**


	8. Stare Much?

**Heyyyyy peoples, here is a chapter for you. Heads up, I have another story idea, but I don't know which character to have imprint so I will soon have a poll up for it once I am done ,y latest one, so keep an eye out for that. Secondly please review. I want to thank all who reviewed and NessieCulle17 and Fairy Skull, for all the support. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. *sigh* **

**Chapter 8**

**Ummmm, stare much**

_**Previously**_

Ethan imprints on Alyssa, but has mixed emotions. He is happy, but is frustrated that Alyssa doesn't seem all that into him. He wants to make her jealous by dating other people and not thinking about her, but he is finding it hard to do.

**APOV**

The rest of Monday went by in a blur. Next thing I know I am getting in the car with Nessie.

"So Ness, how was your day?" I ask.

"Good, it was so much fun hanging out with the pa- guys." Pa- guys???

"Cool." I simply replied.

"What do you think of Ethan?" She asks suddenly.

"Umm, I don't know, he is he." I said. I am so confused about him. One minute he is yelling, next he is idolizing and then he is telling me facts about him. Multiple personalities disorder much?

"He seems to like you." Nessie states.

"Well good for him." I honestly could care less.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"So, Hun, how was your day?" My mom asks

"Fine, nothing happened." Except I got into a fight and met the most gorgeous looking guy. What? Did those thoughts come from my head?

"That's good, what event is tomorrow?" Mom asks.

"Umm, I have the cheer off; Nessie is going to pick me up early cause we have to practice." I tell her.

"O.K, well I hope you knick their butts." She says. On that note I head up stairs.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

My alarm clock goes off and I get out of bed. I had not slept well last night. Every time I closed my eyes I saw a face. No any face, Ethan's face. I thought about him as I made my way to my bathroom. I thought about his flawless skin, his stunning blue eyes and his full lips. If I don't stop soon, I will probably drool.

Today I had to wear my cheer leading outfit. It is blue and gold, with a short skirt. **(I wanted to put the pictures on my profile, but it had girls that went to the school, so if there are stokers on here, I didn't want them to be seen.)**

I put my hair in a high pony tail and straightened my bangs. I put on eye shadow, blush, eye liner and mascara. To top it off I put sparkles on my cheeks, all the cheer girls do it for our cheers. I was finally done. I made my way down stairs when I head a beep. No one else is home so I just leave.

"Hey Nessie." I say once I get in the car. She is wearing her uniform too.

"Hey, you ready for today."

"Yep." I say popping the p. I look around.

"OMG! No Jake!" This is a first.

"Yay, he didn't want to get up this early." She says, now we have reached our destination, the school.

_Practice_

"Did you see all those yummy guys from that school?" Megan asked us all.

"Yay, they are sooooo hot!" Katie exclaims while we warm up.

"Nessie, you are so lucky Jake is your boyfriend." Megan says. We finish our stretches in silence. The rest of the practice was brutal; the other teams good, so we want to be great.

**EPOV**

I walk down stairs and all the guys are there, shocker, not.

"Hey guys." I yell over all the talk.

"What?"  
The ask.

"Where are all the girls?" I ask looking around and none of the sisters or imprints are here.

"They had to practice for some cheer off." James said.

"Yay, that's were Nessie and _Alyssa_ are." Jake says. By now all the guys now about my imprint.  
They also know I am being a hard head about it.

"Shut up." I tell Jake. We all make our way to the car and talk about any crap that comes to mind.

"So, are you guys going to the dance?" Jeremy asks.

"Yes." Everyone says.

"Do we have to get dressed up?" I ask.

"I think so; it is like home coming, but a little less dressy. I don't know." Kyle says.

Now we are at school. We were told yesterday to go to the out door picnic area in the morning. The tables were set as seats and there was a big open space in the center of the tables.

A short lady, and our principle come out of no were.

"O.K Good morning students, we will have a cheer off between schools. This is not a competition, just a friendly talent show." The Forks principle says.

"We will have each group do a cheer, a dance and free style. So please be polite and cheer them on." Our principle says.

The girls from our school come on. They do many cheers. "Thank you girls, way to show your pride." Our principle says. "Next up is the Forks girls." The Forks principle says. Then walking out is a goddess. Alyssa is so amazing. She looks stunning, and very hot in that outfit. Her voice is like bells, all can hear is hers.

"Dude, your girl is hot." Paul says to me. I push him off the bench, not in the mood for a full out fight.

The rest of the time I watch Alyssa cheer, dance and be amazing. O! And also realize I have lost my mind.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**APOV**

The cheers went great. Nessie and I are making our way over to the guys.

"Hey Alyssa, great cheer." Paul, I think, says, and winks at me. Ethan punches him in the arm. We talk and get to know each other, but the whole time one thing keeps on nagging me, Ethan.

Ethan would not stop staring at me. Stare much?

**IMPORTANT!!!!!!!! **

**I forgot to say this. Seth is Married to Noel, but they have no kids. Brady and Collin are at college with their imprints. **

There you go; I know this chapter sucked, but o well. Please review.

**CLICK IT, YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	9. Waves

**Heyy people here is he latest chapter, I wanted to update sooner, but I have things to do and places to see. Soooo, here is the next chapter, Review!!!!!!**

**O! Go to my profile and vote on my pole for a new imprint story!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I own nada!**

**Chapter 9**

**Waves**

_**Previoulsy:**_

_**Alyssa is starting to notice Ethan, and all his stares. **_

**APOV**

Today is Wednesday. Today we are going to LaPush, to go to the beach. One thing for sure is that I am wearing the cutest bathing suit you ever did see. I grabbed my bikini and out it on. It was green and white strips and one part of the top was white and said Nikki. I put a white halter top and jean shorts over my bathing suite and grabbed a pair of green rimmed sunglasses and out on my black flip flops.** Picture on profile!!!!!!!**

Everyone was going to meet at LaPush, so I decided to walk there, living on the edge of the border. It was sunny for once, so many people were walking.

"Hey Alyssa." I hear none other than Ethan call. I turn to look at him.

"Hey. How are you?" I ask.

"Good, you?" He asks in return.

"Fine." I say. We begin to walk again in silence.

"Ummmm, Alyssa, do you want to hang out with my friends at the beach? Ness will be with us?" He asks.

"Sure." Boy, I can wait to see Ethan in a bathing suit. I will be in heaven. The rest of the walk is in silence.

"Hey Ethan!" A big tan boy, or should I say man calls.

"Hey Brandon!" Ethan yells back.

"May I?" Ethan asks and holds out his hand for me to take. I take it. The electricity that flows is unhide-able. It feels like his hand was meant to hold mine. Stop thinking that! O great, now I am talking to myself.

I look over at Ethan to see a small smile on his face. He must feel it to. He looks into my eyes. Wow, I do not want to have a moment, so I pull my gaze away, and look at all the people.

I noticed how all the boys act around Ethan, like he is something special, or he outranks them. They listen to him _and_ me. One thing kept on playing threw my head. I heard part of this on the radio from a song.

_I've got the power_—no idea what song, do not own--.

"Hey Alyssa, want to come into the water with us?" I perky boy asks.

"Sure." I say. I look over to see a very half naked and ever sooo hot Ethan waiting for me near the water's edge. I hold up a finger to say one second. I pull of my bottoms than my top. I look up again to see Ethan with his mouth open. I look down to make sure I have my bikini top still on. I do. I walk over to him.

"Come on." I say and grab his hand. We go towards the water. I put my foot in and yank it out.

"What's wrong?" Ethan asks panicked.

"It's freezing." Don't worry I wont let you get wet." He says. From behind I hear someone say "Alpha, smelpha, I'm doing this." Before I can think about what it means I am thrown over a very warm back.

"Put her down." Ethan yells. With command in his voice I am slowly put down.

"Now say you're sorry." Ethan commands again.

"Sorry." Paul, I realize says looking at me. He than looks and glares at Ethan. Ethan comes and hugs me. I hear him growl. Growl?

"Umm Ethan?"

"Yes." "Normal people don't growl." I tell him.

"Who says I'm normal." He replies, I am speechless.

The rest of the day goes my slowly, well until Ethan had a mischievous smile on his lips. He started walking over towards me. Nearing the water.

No, don't, don't." I say backing away, but the next thing I know I am draped over his back. Damn his has a sexy ass. **See his bathing suite pic. On my profile, you were hoping I would say his ass weren't you. **

"Ali, I am not going to hurt you." He said, his voice told me he was not lying.

"Fine, but what are you doing?" I ask, him for we are standing in the middle of nowhere with my over his shoulder.

"This." He said." We were suddenly air born. I screamed for my dear life. In the process of falling, Ethan moved my so he was cradling me to his chest. We finally made contact with the water. I was under for only a second before warm arms brought me up.

"Alyssa?" Ethan asked. I wanted to have fun so…….

I began to cry. The look on Ethan's face was priceless.

"Alyssa please forgive me." He began to beg.

"O.k. your forgiven." I say in perky voice.

"What?" He asks.

"That was so much fun!" I yell, and a smile lights up his face. The rest of the day went much like that, Ethan and I. Everyone gave us our space because they had "things to do." It was time for me to go home.

"Ethan, thanks so much, I has a lot of fun." I Said.

"Your welcome." He said and started leaning in, I pulled back and ran. I know what your thinking. He was about to kiss you and you ran. I ran, but I don't know why.

**Ooo! Semi cliffy, please review and vote in my pole.**

**-bella**


	10. Advice from?

**Hey guys, hers the new chapter, please review and vote on my new poll. Thank you to all who reviewed.**

**Chapter 10**

**Advise from….??? **

_**Previously:**_

_**Alyssa goes to the beach and notices how Ethan's friends treat him with sooo much respect and listen to him. Ethan tries to kiss her, but she pulls away and runs. **_

**Same Day, right after she runs from Ethan.**

**APOV**

Now I am walking to Nessie's house, because I need advice. I finally make my way down her mile long driveway. I am about to knock when the door is opened by non other than Emmett.

"Hey Ali, what brings you here?" Emmett asks.

"Is Ness home?"

"Ya., why?" He asks.

"Are you always this nosy?" I ask, folding my arms across my chest.

"Yes, and why?" He says.

"I need advice." I huff.

"On what? Emmett says while rocking back and forth on his toes and heals.

"O my god, you are annoying, but if you must know it's about a guy." I say, frustrated.

"Well, I'm a guy, soooooooooooooo I can help." He says. Just than  
Nessie appears behind him.

"Emmett! Stop being mean." She scolded him. Ha!

"Fine." Emmett exaggerates and lets me in. We walk into the spacious living room.

"Ali, what's the problem?" Nessie asks, but before I can say anything Emmett goes and tells her.

"She needs advice about a guy." I smack Emmett on the back of the head, but I end up hurting myself more than him.

"Emmett." Nessie warns and then turns to me. "Ethan?" She asks. I nod my head. We are silent till  
Emmett starts to sing "Alyssa and Ethan sit'n in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G, First co-" But before he can sing more, Nessie throws a pillow at him. "Shut up!" She yells. Then she comes over and sits next to me and puts her hands on mine.

"Alyssa tell me what happened." So I tell her about my day and how he was about to kiss me, but than I ran.

"You What?!" Nessie shouts.

"I ran." I yell back. "See, that's what I need your advise on, he is like a pregnant women, one minute he is mad, then he is happy, then he's over protective, then he's like all mushy. Uhh!" I yell and throw my hands in the air.

"Well, if you ask me," Emmett starts and Nessie gives him the death glare, but he continues.

"I think Ethan is confused with his feeling towards you and you are also confused and giving him mixed emotions and he is now wondering, 'what should I do?' I think you should give the boy a chance, but don't let your full guard down, incase he is an ass." Nessie and I just starred at him like he had two heads.

"Wow, Emmett, that was, that was deep, very thoughtful." I managed to say, Nessie was still in shock. With that I left the house thinking about what Emmett said. I think I will take his advice.

**Hey guys, I love Emmett, so if I offended anybody somehow, I'm sorry, I did not mean to. Please review and vote in my poll.**

**-bella  
**


	11. Important!

**Hey guys THIS IS IMPORTANT!!!!!**

**I will be gone this Friday till next Wednesday, so there will be no updates during that time And**

**I have a back problem, my spine curves sideways, but it can be fixed, so I will be going to the doctors a lot, so I am not sure on updates, I will be going for six weeks like this, but I promise I will update when I can. But I have to go or else I can't dance. Just a heads up.**

**P.S – If any of you have an idea for a book cover just PM me, cause it would be nice to have one, but I don't have time. **

**PPs—don't review this Authors Note , only the previous chapter. **


	12. The wolf that is a chicken

**Hey people, Im back my trip two words, HOT GUYS. Speaking of guys, how many of you who read this are guys, if you re, let me know, cause I will totally, if you want, mention you. Well, on with the chapter O! And thank you for all the lovely people who reviewed, and wished me to get better.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned twilight, I would be in a hotel suite not the normal room.**

**Chapter 11**

**The wolf that is a chicken**

**EPOV**

_After Alyssa runs away from the kiss_

I'm running patrol with the pack, and my mind slips.

_Dude, she ran away_ Paul says. For my mind has slipped of me trying to kiss her and her running away. That broke my heart. After that I walked for a little bit, but I kept on replaying the scene in my head again and again, I was mad, so I barley got my cloths of before I phased, and was joined by the rest of the pack, for the nightly patrol.

_Ha!, you're wiped_ Robert, the arrogant pig said.

_I'm not a pig, I'm a wolf._ He retorted._ And you are whipped_. He repeated.

_No, he's imprinted _Brandon stands up for me.

_Thanks man_

_No problem_

We run for a while looking for any new scents.

_I have the perfect idea_ Joshua shouts

_What?_ we all ask in union

_Ethan, ask Alyssa to the dance. _He says.

_What? No, I won't._

_Why? _James asks

I don't say anything. One picture flashes threw my head, me getting turned down. I'm not a player, but no one, turns me down. I mean if, I'm the Alpha of a pack, I can ask her out.

_Your scared she's going to say no. _Kyle teases.

_Maybe._ My mind disobeys me again. What if I can't do it, what if it comes out like gibberish. What if it's an epic fail?

_Is the almighty Alpha scared?_ Paul asks. They All agree.

Jacob steps in. _Guys, be nice, once you have an imprint you will understand_.

But I have an imprint and I'm not scared. Brandon teases, and there are more agreements.

I can't take it, thy all are calling me chicken. I have a great temper, but it can slip. My alpha mode kicks in.

_Stop, now, all of you, no more, run four extra hours and eat at your own damn house! _I yell in alpha tone, so they have no choice, but to do it. One by one they hang their heads and run. I hate doing that, but I couldn't take it. I walk back in the direction towards my house, but my feet take me a different way.

I come the treaty line. Its still there, but we can cross when ever; we just have to warn the other side. I feel my back leg starts to vibrate and I phase back to answer it.

"Hello." I ask.

"Hey honey are you going to be home for dinner, or do you still need to patrol?" My mom asks.

"Uhh, I kind of wanted to go and see Alyssa and make sure she's o.k." I tell her.

"Doesn't she live in Forks?" She ask.

"Ya." I say.

"Well, alright, but be careful. Be home before midnight." My mom orders.

"Yes mom, bye mom." I'm about to hang up but mom calls my name.

"Ethan, your dad wants to talk to you. Hold on." I wait for a few seconds.

"Ethan, why aren't you patrolling with the others?"

"Well, I was going to cut it early, but they kept on calling me chicken and making fun of me and I got irritated so I had them patrol longer and eat dinner at their house." I tell him.

"*sigh* Son, I know how you feel, but that was not right, we will talk about it when you get home. Have fun watching Alyssa's house, don't do anything stupid and" I could hear my mom whispering to him. "And be home before midnight."

"Kay, bye dad and mom" I say the last part a little louder so mom can hear, and then I hang up.

I flip open my phone again and scroll threw my contacts and hit Cullens.

"Hello." I high voice answers, Alice.

"Hey Alice, is it o.k. if I cross the line?" I ask.

"Ok. Alyssa is going to be in her room soon, don't take advantage of this." She warns.

"I wont, bye and thanks Alice."

"Take care Ethan." Then the phone goes dead. I take my pants back off and tie them to my leg. Once again I am on my paws. I hear voices in my head, and I think of what my dad said.

_Guys_ I address and I get chorus of yeses.

_I'm sorry for yelling and punishing you_

_Its o.k._ Kyle says

_Ya we were asking for it_ Joshua says.

_I feel bad, so take the rest of the night off or if you have an imprint go visit her. I'm going to go visit Alyssa. _I tell them.

_Can we go eat at you house?_ Paul asks, of course

_I don't know, I told my dad you wren coming, call first, listen to my mom, she's the boss when it comes to food._

With that many phase, but those who have imprints, like me, run to their house.

I run right over the border and fallow my nose. I come upon the sent of Alyssa. Chocolate and mixed fruit, yum. I come upon a two story house, with a woodsy backyard. I walk up to her house.

**IMPOTANT---**

**I am going to break this up, so the next part will be posted tomorrow. Sooooo, keep your eyes open, BUT IF YOU DON'T REVIEW THIS CHAPTER, I WILL PUT THE NEXT CHAPTER UP IN A COUPLE OF DAYS, so please review. **


	13. Night Love

**Hey people, thanks for all the reviews, as promised the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, I would own my own dance studio.**

**Chapter 12**

**Night my love**

**EPOV**

I walked around Alyssa's house and heard her angel voice.

"Mom, I'm going to go to bed." I hear Alyssa tell her mother.

"Night sweetheart, do you need you cheers outfit ironed for tomorrow?" Alyssa's mom asks.

"No, it's good, and thanks." She pauses. "Night." She finishes. I hear Alyssa soft footsteps climb the stairs. I run around the house in search for her room. I find it and sit outside, looking at her window. Her curtains aren't closed, so I can see a little of the inside.

_Yum, I love eating at your house_ Paul's thought interrupt me, he always ruins the moments.

_I don't know, but can you go away, everyone else has._ I ask.

_Ya, hold on, I just want to get home, my mom says I need to get home earlier, and my dad is all like listen to your mother. Whatever._ Paul concludes.

_Bye_ I say for Paul is now phasing back to human form.

I look up and Alyssa curtains are now closed. I hear her put on her music, and I listen to her soft foot steps move around the room, finally she gets into her bed. I listen till her breathing becomes normal an I can tell she is asleep.

**APOV**

"Mom, I'm going to go to bed." I tell my mom.

"Night sweetheart, do you need you cheers outfit ironed for tomorrow?" My mom asks.

"No, it's good, and thanks." I pause. "Night." I say and walk up stairs. I have a feeling that I am being watched, but it's a good feeling, a safe feeling. I walk up to my curtain, and see a huge black object passing in the trees, but I don't feel threatened. I put my music on and walk around my room, getting ready for tomorrow and bed. I get in my bed, feeling safe and slowly go off to sleep.

**EPOV**

I wait for another ten minutes before I reluctantly walk home. I phase back and put my cloths back on and walk in my house.

"Mom, Dad, I'm home." I call out.

"Were in the kitchen." My mom calls, so I walk to the kitchen.

"I hope your hungry, I made some cake." I can smell it already.

"Of course, thanks mum." I say and give her a hug. I look over the kitchen and see my dad, watching my mom ice the cake, with love in his eyes.

"Hey dad." I say.

"Hey, how is Alyssa?" He asks.

"Good, from what I heard and when I left she was sound asleep." I told him.

"Aaa, all in the day of an imprint." He says and mom puts the cake down in font of us. We are on our fourth piece of cake when none other than the pack comes in.

"Hey guys, we smelt cake." Brandon calls. I sigh.

"Sorry boys, no more, I guess you have to go home." My dad says.

"Fine, but that's not why were here. Joshua here imprinted." Brandon says, hitting Brandon on the back.

"Cognates, who is it." My dad asks.

"Yes, who's the lucky girl?" My mom asks.

"Here name is Kuria, she is a little country girl, I saw her when I went to get food. She just moved here." He says proudly.

"Did you get her number?" I ask.

"Ya, dude right here." He says and holds up his phone.

"Nice." I congratulate. The rest of the night we talk imprinting. It's not until later my dad talks to me.

"Can we talk?" My dad comes in my room and asks.

"Ya." I tell him.

"We need to go over the rules of the alpha." My dad says.

"Dad, we already gone over them." I tell him frustrated.

"Yes, but I once went too far with my alpha power and it did not end well."

"I know dad, I have heard it before." I tell him again.

"Yes, but all I am saying is be careful son, think before you command." He tells me in his wise voice.

"Kay dad, see ya tomorrow."

"Night son." He says and leaves.

**There is the chapter guys, more Ethan and the pack and Sam action.**

**-bella**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey Guys, sorry, I know you think this is a chapter, but I have bad news. I need more time to write the next chapter, and I don't have a lot of time. My computer has also been having problems, and to top it all of I hurt my back, so I need to go get it cracked even more. I'm super sorry, please forgive me. I need to go now. But, please forgive me I'm sorry**

**-Bella**

**P.S I will try to write the chapter, so keep an eye out, cause this will be replaced with it. **


	15. Cat got your tongue?

Hey people, sorry for the wait and thanks for the reviews.

**IMPORTANT:****I am now accepting Beta requests, if you want me to, let me know!!!!!! And This is not my best chapter, so please No Flames!!!!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight…. Lets just say I don't own it.**

**Chapter 13**

**Cat got your tongue?**

**APOV**

_**Beep Beep beep**_

Uhhh!!!!!! You know when you have a dream, and then you are getting to the good part, but something annoying, like an alarm goes off, and you are torn away. Well that just happened to me.

I slam my hand down on the clock and the noise stops. I get out of my bed, trying to clear my head, but my brain goes into instant reply of my dream.

_**Instant Replay----**_

_Ethan and I are sitting on the beach and our hands are entwined. It feels so right, as if they were made to fit together. Ethan stops walking and I do too. He reaches down and holds my other hand. I know where this is going. We both being to lean into each other, but then there's a beep._

_**End replay**_

"Wow" I say to no one. For a second I imagine kissing his lips, his nice lips that look sooooo kissable, but I snapped out of it. I looked at the time and noticed I was running late.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~

I pulled into LaPush parking lot. Today was the big football game and I had to cheer. I grabbed my bag and got out of the car. I looked around and saw Nessie, she noticed me and waved me over.

"Hey Ness." I greet her.

"Hey, ready to cheer?" She asks me and claps her hands together.

"Yup." I saw popping the 'p'.

She grabbed my hand and pulled me to the rest of the girls.

**EPOV**

"Dude, are you going to ask her today?" Robert asks me once we pull into the schools parking lot.

"Ya, but I don't know if she will say yes." I confess.

"Naw, just use you good old LaPush gang charm." Paul tells me. I look over and see her and Nessie talking.

I smile just at the sight of her. Everyone starts walking to the seats for the football game.

I used to play before I changed, but I had to stop due to un-human strength. Now, our team sucks on ice.

The players came onto the field, fallowed closely by the cheerleaders. In the lead of the group was my girl. Alyssa. Trying to get the crowed to cheer, so I started to. The pack looked at me like I was crazy. I gave them the "help me out here or I will be one cranky alpha" and they started to cheer to, but not for our team. Oh well.

In the end, I had no idea how the game went, the whole time I just watched Alyssa.

"Ethan, come on man!" Some one shouted. I looked up and noticed I was the only one still on the bleachers. Feeling stupid I ran over to the rest of my friends.

I stated to listen in on their conversation.

"That was an awesome cheer Alyssa." Paul said.

"Oh. Thanks." My angel said.

"Do you have a date for the dance tomorrow?" Robert asked.

"Umm, I thought you were going with someone?" Alyssa asks.

"Oh, yes, but a friend of mine wants to know." He tells her.

'"and I think that friend can ask her himself." I tell Robert, scaring Alyssa by my sudden appearance.

"Alyssa, can I talk to you?" I ask her and hold out my hand, she takes it. I could have done a thousand flips.

I stop walking and turn to her. I start to open my, mouth but stop and open it again, causing me to look like a fish.

"Cat got your tongue?" Alyssa asks and giggles.

"Umm, well, would you like to…" I take a deep breathe.

"Go.." Another deep breathe. That's it. I can't wake it, I can't take the rejection. "Would you like to go to ohhh look a butterfly." I say pointing in a random direction and run away. (Love you Kelly, Rachel and Erin!!!)

**O.k this was not my best work, I am very disappointed in myself, please No Flames for this chapter, I know already it is terrible.**


	16. Emily

**Here is a super long chapter for you, please review.**

**I own nothing I tell you, nothing!**

_**Chapter 14**_

_**Emily**_

_**Previously. EPOV**_

Alyssa, can I talk to you?" I ask her and hold out my hand, she takes it. I could have done a thousand flips.

I stop walking and turn to her. I start to open my, mouth but stop and open it again, causing me to look like a fish.

"Cat got your tongue?" Alyssa asks and giggles.

"Umm, well, would you like to…" I take a deep breathe.

"Go.." Another deep breathe. That's it. I can't wake it, I can't take the rejection.

"Would you like to go to ohhh look a butterfly." I say pointing in a random direction and run away. (Love you Kelly, Rachel and Erin!!!)

**APOV**

Ohh look a butterfly. Ohh look a fucking butterfly. What the hell. I know he was going to ask me to the dance, well that's what I thought, but nooooooo. Instead he points out a butterfly and runs away. RUNS AWAY! If a hot guy did that to you, I know you would be mad too.

I turn around and get into my car. My phone starts to ring, it's my mom I can tell by the ring I have set for her.

"Sup mom?" I ask, trying to make my voice sound cheerful.

"Hey honey, sorry to bother you, but can you go to the store and pick up a loaf of bread, I'm making pasta tonight and I want Italian bread with it." She tells me.

"Kay, be home soon." Without hearing her good bye I hang up the phone.

I pull into the parking lot and hop out of the car, grab a basket and head in. I finally find the bread isle and grab a loaf of Italian bread. I look over and see a very pretty women, with black hair and tan skin, probably from the Rez., and three huge scars running down her face. I turn my head away, because it's rude to look at her scares. I make my way up to the register, and guess who I'm behind, scares lady. I look down at her food; she has enough to feed an army.

"Feeding an army?" I ask her, she turns around and smiles at me.

"No, but my husband, his friends, my son, daughter and their friends eat a lot of food." She tells me, wow, they must have a big food bill.

Curiosity got the best of me. "Do you make it all you self?" I ask.

She chuckles, "Most of the time." "Wow" Is all I can say.

"I'm Emily Uley." She says and extends a hand, I take it.

"Alyssa Stober, by any chance, is your son Ethan Uley?" I ask her.

"Yes, and is there any chance you're the famous Alyssa he talks about twenty four seven?" She asks me.

"I hope not." I tell her.

"Why? What did he do now?" She asks.

"Well, take no offence to this Mrs. Uley." But before I can continue she interrupts me. "Please call me Emily." I smile at her.

"Well, Emily, I think Ethan has ADHD(If I offend anyone, sorry)" I tell her.

"Just curious, why?" Emily asks me, with a confused look on her face.

"Well, today I was talking to him, and he was going to ask me a question. He is in the middle of asking me and says Ooh look a butterfly and runs away." By now Emily has all her food paid for.

"Well, I don't know why he did what he did, but how about I make it up to you." I looked at her confused. "Why don't you come to my house for dinner?" She tells me.

What?! Is what I wanted to say, but I took another direction.

"Thanks, but I cant, tonight is pasta night, and I don't want to miss out on my mom's homemade sauce, but maybe some other time." I tell her.

"I will hold you to that." She tells me and walks away.

**EPOV(Emily)**

"Feeding an army?" I hear some one ask me. I turn around and mile at a girl with brown hair and hazel eyes.

"No, but my husband, his friends, my son, daughter and their friends eat a lot of food." I tell her.

"Do you make it all you self?" She asks.

I chuckles, "Most of the time." "Wow" The girl says.

"I'm Emily Uley." I say and extend my hand, she shakes it.

"Alyssa Stober, by any chance, is your son Ethan Uley?" She asks.

"Yes, and is there any chance you're the famous Alyssa he talks about twenty four seven?" I ask, her, because it's true.

"I hope not." Her answer surprises me.

"Why? What did he do now?" I ask, hopefully he didn't hurt her feelings.

"Well, take no offence to this Mrs. Uley." But before I let her continue, I interrupt her. "Please call me Emily." She smiles at me.

"Well, Emily, I think Ethan has ADHD(If I offend anyone, sorry)" She tells me.

"Just curious, why?" I ask her, honestly confused.

"Well, today I was talking to him, and he was going to ask me a question. He is in the middle of asking me and says Ooh look a butterfly and runs away." I need to go home and have a talk with Ethan. By now I have paid for all my food.

"Well, I don't know why he did what he did, but how about I make it up to you. Why don't you come to my house for dinner?" I ask her, this would make Ethan happy, and a chance to apologize for his behavior.

"Thanks, but I cant, tonight is pasta night, and I don't want to miss out on my mom's homemade sauce, but maybe some other time." She tells me.

"I will hold you to that." I respond and walk away. Sam is sitting in the car. He gets out and helps me load the truck up.

"So honey, guess who I meet in there." I point to the store.

"Who?" Sam asks me.

"Alyssa." I tell him.

As in Alyssa, Ethan's imprint?" He asks me.

"Yes, and you will never guess what he did…"

**Well, there is some Emily, but there is more to come. R&R**

**-Bella **


	17. Plan Ethan and Alyssa

Hey people, just wan to say thanks for all the review, and go check out my pole, Paul is winning, so if you hate Paul go make a difference, also want you guys to check out this author, who are really good, and I would love it if you read her stories.

**Aphrodite96**

**Disclaimer: If I were to own Twilight, Paul would have imprinted on me. **

**IMPORTANT: I MAE A BOOK COVER FOR THIS STORY, GO TO MY PROFLIE AND CHECK IT OUT, BUT ITS NOT THAT GOOD, BUT ATLEAST ITS SOMETHING. **

**Chapter 15**

**Plan Ethan and Alyssa**

**Emily POV**

Sam and I get into the car after all the groceries are put away.

"Sam, what are we going to do about Ethan, I mean, the dance is tomorrow and he still hasn't asked Alyssa." I tell Sam, he reaches over and takes my hand.

"Well, I think its time to talk to him." We don't talk the rest of the ride home.

"Sam, start unloading the groceries and I'll get the boys to help. "I tell Sam kiss him on the cheek and go in.

"Boys, help get the food." No one moves, they are all still focused on the T.V., desperate times call for desperate measures.

"If you don't get the food, there will be no dinner!" With that all the boys go running.

"Ouch, watch it!" Lillian yells (Emily's daughter.) I look around and see her on the floor, poor thing, must have been in the way of the herd of boys.

"You o.k. sweaty?" I ask reaching down to help my daughter up.

"Ya, thanks mom, stupid boys." She says and glares daggers to where they just were.

"Hun, do you know where you brother is?"

"Yup, I'm pretty sure; he was one of the people who trampled me." She tells me.

"I'm sure you boyfriend will beat them up later for that." I tell her** A/N Important. (Who imprinted on her, I can't remember, or find it, if you tell me I will send you a super long sneak peek!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)**

"Hell ya!" She says.

"Lillian, watch the language." I tell her. The boys are now starting to shuffle in with all the bags.

"That's all the bags." Ethan says and begins to walk away.

"Ethan wait, can I talk to you?" I ask him, he comes back into the kitchen.

"Guess who I met today." I tell him.

"Who?" He asks.

"Alyssa, and do you know what she thinks about you?" I ask him.

"What?" He asks eager to hear now.

"That you have ADD." He had a confused look on his face.

"Why?" He asks completely confused.

"Because, you were going to ask her something and then said Ooh... look a butterfly and run away." As soon as I finish everyone bursts into laughter.

Lillian runs into the room and begins to talk.

"You *giggle* are *giggle* such *giggle* a *giggle* chicken, *giggle* no *giggle* a *giggle* butterfly!" She finally manages to get out but soon is choked up with giggles.

"It's not funny!" Ethan yells and begins to shake. Sam runs into the room.

"Ethan outside now!" Sam yells. Ethan runs out the door fallowed by the pack. The adults go too, even though they don't faze any more. I turn to the women, and imprints.

"Girls, I think its time for a plan, plan get Ethan with Alyssa." I tell them. We all huddle together and our strategy.

**After the next chapter the story will pick up a lot, make sure you read that A/N in the middle of the story especially I you want that super long sneak peek. **

**-Bella**


	18. Do you smell that?

Thanks to all who reviewed. Thank you to all who helped me with the Kyle thing and they were—tlover13, Fairy Skull, Miss F Cullen, i-heart-twilight-forever. Thanks guys.

ANSWER THIS AND GET A **PEEK** **AT ALYSSA'S DRESS!!!!!** **WHO ARE PAUL AND RACHELS KIDS?**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing I tell you nothing!!!!

**Chapter 16**

**Do you smell that? **

**EPOV**

(Recap) After my mom told the _WHOLE_ pack about me chickening out on asking Alyssa to the dance, I ended up fazing and ruining my cloths. While I was in wolf form, I heard all the girls, making up a plan to get me with Alyssa.

**Day of the Fair**

"Ethan, wake up!" my mom calls up the stairs. I put my pillow back over my head, but the previous day comes into my mind. I jump out of bed and run to my dresser. I open up the drawers and there is noting in them. I look around my room and see where all my cloths are. On the floor, dirty, and smelly.

I pick up a pare of jeans and a shirt, they don't smell that bad. I put them on; run my hand threw my hair and head down stairs.

"Morning Ethan." My dad calls from over his plate of waffles. (I really want some waffles now, with wipe cream, yum!) I go to grab my own plate, but I stop when I see Lillian and Kyle (Thank you all) Kissing on the couch. I walk over and hit Kyle in the back of the head.

"What the hell man!" Kyle yells.

"Don't kiss my sister when I'm around!" I yell back.

"Ethan! Ughhh, this is my love life not yours, so bud out." Lillian tries to push me but stops. She sniffs my cloths and then crinkles her nose. **(She is not a wolf; his cloths just smell that bad)**

"Ughhhhh, you smell terrible." Lillian tells me. Am I that bad?

"Well, it's not my fault someone didn't wash my cloths." I tell her, but my head is in the direction of the kitchen. My mom comes in, fallowed by my dad.

"Don't blame this on me; I can't wash you cloths if you never put them in the wash." (This happens all the time in my house, brothers!)

"Mom, if I want to impress Alyssa, I can't go to the fair like this." I tell her.

"Well, I would let you barrow Sam's cloths, but you got that habit from him, so…" She turns to my sister.

"Lillian, go get the Febreze (don't own it!). Make sure it's the one for cloths." She tells her, and Lily runs up the stairs. I hear some chuckles and you know who's here, most of the pack. Even the adults. Do they not have there own homes?!

"Here mom." Lily says and gives her the bottle.

"Thanks Lily, come here Ethan!" My mom yells while I try to make a run for the door. Paul (Jr.) and Brandon grab me while I try to run.

"Mom, please, I can't go to school smelling like daisies." I tell her.

"You won't smell like daisies, you will smell like lilacs." Lily tell me. I growl at her. I try to break free, but my mom spears the stuff on me with no mercy.

************

We finally pull into the school. The pack tumbles out of my pick up truck.

"Just remember Ethan, flirt with her, and show her you are interested." Lily tells me and goes off with Kyle towards the fair. I look around and spot Alyssa talking to Nessie. I walk over, and try to act natural. I would use my Werewolf charm that all the guys seem to have, but _apparently_ that gene skipped me.

"Umm, hey Alyssa." I tell her.

"Hi." She says curtly and goes back to her conversation with Nessie.

"Hey Ness, can I steel Alyssa from you today?" I ask her.

"Sure, but I'm watching you." Nessie says and does that hand thingy. I take a deep breathe and turn to Alyssa.

"Alyssa, I'm sorry about umm, yesterday. I just got nervous." I tell her and look her in the eyes.

"Well, I'll let it go, but heads up, I don't forgive and forget, I forgive and get revenge." She tells me and does an evil smile.

"O.k. then, shall we go to the fair?" I ask, holding out my arm.

"Sure." She says, and starts walking without taking my arm.

She stops mid stride and turns to me.

"Do you smell lilacs?" She asks me.

"Well, umm, my friends pushed me into a flower bed." I tell her. She right through my façade.

"Sure." Alyssa says and rolls her eyes.

**APOV (About an hour later.)**

Ethan and I have been having so much fun. I have kept my promise of revenge. Like not taking his hand, but flirting with him to make him go insane. No we are playing nock down the bottles.

"I bet you can't knock over any of the bottles." Ethan turns and tells me.  
"Yes I can, and I bet you can't do the same." Ethan thought about it for a while then said.  
"Deal."  
"Loser has to give winner a kiss on the lips." I thought about it, obviously he is going to win, so I cross my fingers; pay back is not nice Ethan.  
"Deal, shake on it." I shake his hand and hide my cross fingered hand behind my back.  
"I'll go first." I tell him. I pick up the ball, fingers still crossed and throw it, but sadly I only get down the top three. Damn.  
"Hahaha, what was that?" Ethan asks. I slap his arm and a stinging feeling runs up my arm, good thing he doesn't notice.  
"Shut up and go." I tell him. He picks up the stupid blue ball and throws it, knocking down every single pin. Holy Cow!  
"So, I win, that means_ I_ get a _kiss_." Ethan says arrogantly, emphasizing I and kiss.  
"Nope, sorry I crossed my fingers." I tell him, and hold my fingers up for proof. He looks at me shocked.

"You evil little girl." He tells me.

"Why thank you, thank you very much." I tell him, trying to impersonate Elvis. He just laughs at me.

"Come on, I want to go to the dunk camp." Ethan tells me ad pulls me along.

"Hey, is that one of you friends?" I ask Ethan.

"Wow, I wonder how they got him up there." Ethan think out loud and pulls me yet again over towards a girl who looks a lot like him, but don't they all?

"Lilly, how did you get Kyle up there?" Ethan asks the pretty girl.

"Oh! I promised him I would kiss him if he did it." She tells Ethan.

Lilly turns to me. "Ethan who is this?" Lily asks, but I have a feeling she already knows.

"Oh, yeah. Umm Alyssa this is my sister Lillian, but call her Lilly. And Lily, this is Alyssa."

"Nice to meet you." I tell her.

"Same here, Ethan talks about you sooo much I fell like I practically know you." I giggle, but when I look up I notice Ethan is blushing. Ethan, blushing. Wow.

"And that buffoon up there is Lily boyfriend Kyle." Ethan says pointing towards to dunk tank.

***********

Ethan is walking me home, because I walked, and he wanted to make sure I arrived home safely, and he also said I would be squished in his car. I'm playing with the bear Ethan won for me, along with a lot of other stuff.

"Sooo, Alyssa do you have a date for the dance tonight?" Ethan asks casually.

"No." I respond in the same tone.

"Well than." Ethan pulls red rose out of his bag.

"Alyssa, will you go to the dance with me?" Ethan asks. Yes, omg, yes, why? Cause I'm in love with you! Keep it calm Alyssa.

"No, sorry." I tell him, Ethan looks like he is about to cry.

"I'm kidding I would love to go." And I kiss him on the cheek. Ethan stares at me in shock, but slowly regains himself.

"That was mean."

"What did I say? I like revenge." I tell him and walk up to my house.

Nice** long** chapter for you. Evil Alyssa, but next chapter will be good, hope you all liked this one. Review. Thank you to all who helped me with the Kyle thing and they were—tlover13, Fairy Skull, Miss F Cullen, i-heart-twilight-forever. Thanks guys.

ANSWER THIS AND GET **A PEEK AT ALYSSA'S DRESS!!!!! WHO ARE PAUL AND RACHELS KIDS?**

-BELLA


	19. We have alot of work to do!

**IMPORTANT!!!!!! Hey guys, soooooo sorry about the lack of updates but until the end of October, they will be coming slower, so please no angry mobs. Thank you to all who reviewed, it means a lot.**

**APOV**

I practically skipped up to my mom when I saw her.

"Well, you're in a good mood." My mom notes.

"Yes, because tonight is the dance." I tell her with a small smirk on my face.

"Ahhhh, is that so? Does a boy happen to be at this dance?" My mom asks with one eyebrow raised.

"Maybe, maybe not and maybe he just might be my date." I tell her. A smile spreads across my moms face.

Just than my phone rings. It's Nessie.

"Hey-" But before I can finish she cuts me off.

"I'm on my way to pick you up, be ready; my sisters will make you a super star for Mr. Hot stuff." And then she hangs up. I love Nessie, and her sisters, but Rosalie and Alice treat me like an oversized doll. I grab my bag with my dress in it. Which Nessie made me buy last week. Beep! I run downstairs and kiss my mom goodbye before going out to Nessie's car.

"Hey Nessie." I greet her.

"Hurry hurry, don't you want to look nice for Ethan?" How did she know?

"How do you know?" I ask her.

"News travels fast in a small town." She tells me as we make our way down her a thousand miles long drive way. She stops her car and hops out with a lot of grace, I wonder if she takes lessons when you have a book on your head and then you walk around? We walked into her three story house and right away greeted by her sisters.

"Hi Ali, so nice to see you again." Esme says as she walks over and she gives me a hug, Esme is like a second mother to me.

"Hey Alyssa, give me that and fallow Rosalie." Alice says taking my bag and running up the stairs.

"I fear for your life." Bella says and walks away with Edward, they make such a cute couple.

~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Three hours of torture later Alice spins me around to face a mirror.

"So what do you think?" Rosalie asks.

I look at the girl. Her hair falls in soft curls down her back, and one part is held back with a green clip. He dress is strapless, and green, with a silver waist band. **See pic. On profile.** She has a silver chain with a little leaf charm around her neck and some silver bracelets. She looks stunning.

"Wow, Alice, Rosalie, thank you sooo much. I look over to Nessie, who is wearing a Red dress and her hair is half up and half down. **Picture on profile. **

There's a knock at the door.

"Come in." Alice calls. Jasper pocks his head in.

"The boys will be here soon and Esme wants to take pictures." Yikes, I hate pictures.

"O.k. We will be right there." Alice says and turns back to me.

"Ummm, Alice I need shoes." I tell her, looking down at my bare feet.

"We know and we got you these." Rosalie says and pulls out a pair of high heeled silver shoes. Let's hope I don't kill myself in these things.

**EPOV**

"Mom!" I yell when I get in the door.

"What, Ethan, what is it?" Mom asks running from the kitchen.

"I need your help to get me ready." She smiles and out of legit no where pops up my sister.

"Paul told Robert, who told James who told Kyle who told me, that you're taking Alyssa to the dance." She says and comes up and gives me a hug. I turn around when I hear a million footsteps approach.

"The girls need to get ready for their dates, but you my friend will be blessed to have our help." Rachel, Paul and Roberts's mom tells me.

"Oh!, and Paul told Robert who told James who told Kyle who told me, to tell you Jake will pick you up and bring you to get Alyssa." Lily says before she skips away. Sometimes I wonder about her.

I turn towards all the pack moms. Shit. This will be torture. Knowing them I am going to be scared for life.

!~!~!~!~!~!~!!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!!~!~!~!~!

Three hours later and after many insults and fixings I was what the girls called presentable. Before I left I wished Lily good luck with her date, gave Kyle the "I swear if you try to seduce my sister I will kill you" look and walk out to Jake's car. Here it goes, all or nothing.

Sorry not the best chapter, but my computer crashed and I had to scrap this together.


	20. Hot Damn

**Important!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I am sorry for not updating, but right now school is my number one priority. Look at bottom A/N too. **

**Chapter 18**

**Hot Damn!**

**EPOV**

You know when you are crazy when you go to your destined soul mates house thinking she will reject you, even though you are perfect for each other. But, sadly that is what I feel know.

I am pulling up to the Cullen's house or should I say mansion in my, God knows how old, truck. I release the stirring wheel, now just realizing how hard I have been gripping it, because there are indents in it. Great, just great.

"Ethan!" I spin around to see Jake calling me over." I jog over to him.

"What?" I ask, as soon as I see his irritated face.

"You're late." He growls, somebody likes to be on time apparently.

"Well, sorry the moms got me." His face changes to sympathy at my news.

"Ouch sorry, but I couldn't see Ness, till you came." He says, and hits me on the back of the head. One thing about imprinting is, you have, no _need_ to see your imprint and being denied sucks. My dad told me many stories of Paul pissing of Billy and not being able to see Rachel, you can imagine how that went over. My dad also came very close to doing that to Kyle, especially when he talked to Edward one day. He found out that Kyle can be a real pervert.

We open the door and walk into one of the Cullen's many rooms. In the room, Emmett is watching T.V, and Esme is sitting next to Carlisle talking to him quietly.

Esme looks up and so does Carlisle.

"Ethan, how are you, and your family." I smile, Esme is so nice.

"Good, my mom says hi." "Well tell her I say too." Esme says, and walks over to a desk and gets an expensive looking camera.

"Hello Ethan, good thing you're here, Jacob wouldn't stop passing, we thought he would ware a path down in the floor." I laughed at Carlisle humor and shook his outstretched hand.

"Hey Ethan, how are you?" Edward asks as he comes into the room, with Bella at his side.

"Good, thanks." And thinking so Edward can hear. _Did you give Jake the talk?_ I ask, just to annoy Jake.

Edward suddenly growls, probably at what Jake thought earlier today on patrol, which was playing in my head, Jacob suddenly has a guilty look on his face, but than glares at me, clearly in on my annoy Jake plan.

"If you two are done, the girls want to leave." Rosalie says, coming down the stairs. I automatically look past her, as I hear Alyssa's soft foot steps.

I gasp. Hair curled, dress form fighting, tall as hell, muscular, is my girl, my imprint. Hot damn!!!!!! I know notice how Alyssa isn't skinny like most girls I dated in the past. She I muscular and fit. So her form is strong, and she looks like she can beat you up. How hot is that? Very.

"Ethan." Alyssa says, and come over to me smiling.

"Wow, Alyssa you look beautiful, and I give her a rose. She blushes, at my gesture.

"Thanks, you look great too." I look at her lips, they look o kissable. So soft, so alluring, so…

"Hey!, I might be Edward but don't be thinking any dirty thoughts." Emmett says, finally pulling away from his baseball game and coming over to ruffle my hair.

"Hey, don't do that, he needs to look good in the picture!" Alice yells, and pulls away from Jasper to fix my hair.

"Hello Ethan." Jasper calls, laughing at Alice jumps, trying to reach the top of my head.

"Hey Jasper." I call. But now he is walking over to pick up Alice, so she can reach my hair.

"Honestly Alice, Ethan's hair is fine." Alyssa says, and smiles at me. I take her hand.

"O.k, everyone together, picture time." Esme says and comes over to us. I stand next to Jake and Nessie and take Alyssa in my arms. She blushes.

"Emmett out of the picture." Esme says. I look over and see Emmett's face right next to mine and I yell.

"Well, you said everyone." Emmett gets out though his boisterous laughs. Everyone is laughing, and so is Alyssa.

"Ha Ha, very funny let just take the pictures." I say.

I pull up to the dance, with Alyssa next to me. I want to reach out and hold her hand, but I don't want to mess this up. I hop out and open the door for Alyssa.

"Thanks." She murmurs.

"Alyssa." I say. She looks up.

"You really do look amazing tonight." I say. She blushes and I stroke her soft cheek.

"Come on." She says and grabs my hand as we begin to walk to the school.

**APOV**

I grab Ethan's hand and we walk to the school. He opens the door for me and I say thanks. I see Nessie already on the dance floor. The music is blasting away.

"Hey, do you want to see some of my friends" Ethan asks.

"Sure." He tows me over to the gigantic Indians.

************************************

It has been fifteen minutes and finally a good song comes on.

"Ethan, come dance with me." I say pulling him away from his friends and he eagerly fallows.

I start dancing, but I stop when I see him just standing there. I motion to come to me, but he stands still. "Uh, Alyssa, I can't dance." He says, while a blush creeps up onto his russet skin and he looks away.

"Well, I will teach you." I say as I walk over to him. I put my hands on his hips and start to move them.

"See is it that hard?" I ask him, with a flirtatious smile on my face.

"No, you make all the difference." He says in a husky voice that sends shivers up my spine. We dance against each other, but it all seemed to short, because Kyle comes over to us.

"Ethan your dad called, there seems to be_ trouble_." They look at each other. Ethan looks at me, torn. What kind of trouble? I wonder

"Ethan what's going on?" I ask him, seeing how serious the situation has become.

"Ethan we have to go now." Kyle starts to pull Ethan away from me.

"Alyssa, bye." Is all Ethan calls out. That's how he left me. In the middle of the dance floor confused, hurt and worried.

Please forgive me and review.** !!!!!!!!Tell me what you think the **_**trouble**_** is and get your name here!!!!!!!**


	21. I ate all the ice cream

**IMPORTANT!!!!!!!!!**

**I have little time on my hands, so I want to put of the story on my poll on hold, and put out a different story. It is about a girl being saved right before being killed by a vampire. Her savior is a wolf (don't know who) The tracker is obsessing over her, but she is a imprint. It is really good; I will put a full summary out. But please review ****yes ****or ****no****, if you want me to post this story instead of the other one. I might give the other one away to someone, it all depends. **

**Chapter 19 **

**I ate all the ice cream. **

_**Previosly**_

"_Ethan your dad called, there seems to be trouble." They look at each other. Ethan looks at me, torn. What kind of trouble? I wonder_

"_Ethan what's going on?" I ask him, seeing how serious the situation has become._

"_Ethan we have to go now." Kyle starts to pull Ethan away from me._

"_Alyssa, bye." Is all Ethan calls out. That's how he left me. In the middle of the dance floor confused, hurt and worried._

_**/**_

APOV

It took an hour to walk, in the rain, bare feet _(like I could walk in high heels for a mile)_ all the way to my house. Once I got home, I just sat on the couch, got out the ice cream and cried. And boy, did I cry.

/

How could he just leave me at the dance, looking like an idiot? And then, not even make sure I got home ok. But, no, he has better things to do with his precious life. Ethan seemed like I nice guy. Well truth be told he is a jerk, _**or**_ maybe he I a nice guy… Ughhhhhh, I am going insane too!

/

"Alyssa, baby, are you ok?" My Mom asks coming over to me, she doesn't do well with tears, and so when I came home, and she made sure I was ok, she hid untill the worst was over.

"No, E-Ethan left me at the d-dance!" I sobbed into her shoulder.

"Well, all I can say is he is a guy, and that is what sometimes happens. You just have to move on." She tells me and rubs my back.

"But m-mom, he was d-different." And it was oh so true. He is the one guy I didn't want to let go.

/////////

**A**s much as I hated to leave Ali, I had to take my alpha mode.

_Joshua, you take the northern boarder, _I commanded

_James and Brandon. Go and make sure the bloodsucker does not get near the center of town!_

_Kyle, run to all the imprints houses, and make sure they are alright, go!_

_The rest, we hunt for the leech! _

I howled to let the elders know we are hunting. As soon as I am done, we take of. I take a deep breathe, and the sickly sweet scent fills my nose. The leech is close.

_I have a trail heading east, let's corner him_! I think.

By now he vampire knows we are on to him. I push my self faster, and so does everyone else. We beak through the woods and into a clearing, light by the moonlight and, right smack dab on the treaty line. I let out a low, threatening growl.

The vampire turns to look at me. He gives us one quick smile, before he runs over the treaty line, and onto the Cullen's land.

_Damn it!_ I yell.

_Robert, phase back and call the Cullens, I am going to see the elders._ I tell him.

I feel Robert phase, as I run through the woods. I take a detour to Alyssa's house. I walk quietly up to the window and bend down so she won't see me.

/

I hear water lightly hitting fabric. I realize it is tears, Alyssa is crying. My heart rips, and feels like it will stop beating, by just the sound of her crying. I silently walk back to the forest, with my head hung low. I knew I was the reason for this, for her pain.

_Ethan, where are you, the elders are waiting,_ Paul(Jr.) thinks.

_Coming_. I reply and run to my house.

/

I phase back, and put some pants on. I walk inside and I am greeted by my mom.

"Ethan are you ok?" She asks when she sees my face.

"I made her cry mom, I made her cry." I tell her. My mom holds my face.

"Made who cry?" She asks now worried.

"My imprint." I whisper, and I feel as if I am about to cry.

"Oh, honey… we will have to talk about it later, the elders are waiting." She says and pushes me towards the dining room.

"I'm sure she will forgive you." My mom says and jumps up to kiss my cheek. I give her hug, and turn to enter the room. All the elders, even Jack are present; at the head is my dad.

"Hello." I greet the elders. They all nod there heads.

"What happened?" My dad asks.

"It was a male leech; he was on the outside of town. He must know about the treaty, because he smiled before he deliberately crossed the line." I tell them. They seem to take in the news before Jared speaks.

"What about the imprints, are they all right?" He asks.

"Yes, I had Kyle check on all of them. They all are fine." I say the last part in a whisper.

"Is it Alyssa?" My dad asks.

"Yes." I say, but then the topic closes.

"What is your plan, Ethan?" Paul asks.

"We will track him the best we can, and wait till he comes back on the reservation to kill him, if the Cullens can't." They all nod there heads in approval. Jack looks hopeful at the mentions of the Cullens, probably because of Nessie.

"Very well then, meeting dismissed." My dad says. I am about to leave when my dad calls me over.

"Ethan, what's wrong with Alyssa?" He asks.

"I left her at the dance, and I went by her house before I came and she was crying."

"When will you tell her what you are, because it will make your life easier?" My dad asks.

"That's the problem, I don't know when or how." I say. My mom comes in and puts a hand on my shoulder.

"There is a bonfire next Friday, bring her, let her hear the legions. She will still love you, but it might be a bit of a shock." She says.

"Ya right, I broke her heart tonight."

////////

"He broke my heart." I tell Nessie. My mom got worried and called her over.

"Shhh, it's ok. He didn't mean to." She says, rubbing my back.

"H-how could he d-do that to m-me." I wailed. Nessie just rubbed my back.

"I will kick his butt, ok?" Nessie said, trying to make me feel better. The picture of **tiny **Nessie, kicking **BIG** Ethan's butt, did the trick, I laughed.

"Well, lets get you out of this mood, you get the movie and I get the ice cream."

"Ummm, Ness, there is no ice cream left." I confess.

"We will have cookies instead." She says.

"Guilty." I say.

"Well, than, I will get the popcorn, or did you eat that too?" She says, putting her hands on her hips.

"Actually no." I say, proud of myself. I get up and try to find a movie, but my phone starts to ring.

"Hello?" I ask.

"Alyssa, its Ethan." He says to me.

"I'm not talking to you." I say and hang up the phone irritated.

"Who called?" Nessie yells from the kitchen.

"No one of importance" I yell back.

"Alyssa, who was-" But Ness's cell phone rings.

"Hello?" I hear her say as she walks into the room, with a bowl of popcorn.

"Alyssa it's Ethan." She says holding the phone out for me.

"I don't want to talk to him!" I yell, hopefully he will hear.

"He says he is sorry for being a butt face." She says.

"Still don't want to talk to him." I tell her, and give her the look.

"He wants to make it up to you." She says sitting next to me now.

"Not going to happen." I tell her, and though popcorn at her.

"He wants to take you to a bonfire next Friday." She says.

"No!" I tell her firmly.

"You know you want to." She whispers. I shake my head no.

"She says yes." Nessie says to him.

"What!" I yell, and dump the bowl of popcorn on her. Nessie glares at me.

"Nessie, how, but, huh, no. I refuse to go." I tell her.

"Too late" She says and she flips her pone closed.

"I hate you." I tell her.

"Thank you." Nessie says, and eats the popcorn that is on her.

**THANK YOU TO THE WINNERS-**

**Whizabeth, WaltzingInTheRain, iwanttosparkle1996, random miss saranda clearwater, and NessieCullen17**


	22. Fight or FlightFlight!

**Hey, guys, sorry for no update, but I became really sick, but I all better know. The story will go on faster from here on. This was 5 pages on my computer.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing I tell you, NOTHING!!!!! **

**WARNI NG: Very Slight sexual reference, don't say I didn't warn you!**

**Chapter 20**

**Fight or Flight… Flight!**

"Alyssa?" My mom calls. I put down my pencil in my math book, and close the book.

"What mom?!" I yell so she can her me.

"Come here honey." Ughh, I get up from my bed and walk down stairs.

"Ya?" I ask her, with slight annoyance.

She gives me a pointed look, but continues on, "Esme called, she has errands to run, and I volunteered you to go help here." I register the information.

"Mom, why?" I whine.

"I can't stand you moping around this house, so you are going." She says and walks away. Darn her and her mother ability. I hear a horn and go out to the Black Mercedes in my drive way.

"Hi Esme." I say once I get into the warm car.

"Hi hun, we just need to drop this food of at my friend's house and then we will be on our way." She tells me, I smile softly in reply.

The drive to her fiend's house is a long one, but the silence is comfortable. We start to pass the border of Forks, as we travel onto the LaPush reservation.

"Umm, Esme, who is your friend?" I ask her, a little suspicious of whom it might be.

"Oh, you know her; she is Mrs. Uley, Ethan and Lily's mom." The smile plastered on my face drops in seconds. Esms notices.

"This was not my doing, it was Nessie's. Just put on a brave face, and it will be over before you know it." She says and rubs my shoulder closest to her. We pull up in front of a small house with many flowers around the border of it. I get out of the car and walk next to Esme.

"Now Alyssa, don't get anyone mad." Esme says.

"Esme, would I?" I say half sarcastic. She gives a small laugh that sounds like bells.

"Esme, Alyssa, thanks for coming." Emily says, appearing out of no where and pulls us into a hug.

"Can you call the boys out her to help us?" Esme asks.

"Sure, boys!" Emily yells. Emily quickly ushers us out of the way, as a group of half naked men run out of the house. Hello Hotties! One person in particular catches my eye. Low and behold it is Ethan.

One by one the boys ring in the bags upon bags of food. I started helping Emily out the food away.

.

.

"Umm, hey Alyssa, can I talk to you." I look up to come face to face with a six pack of abs. Yumm. I look up higher and meet Ethan's eyes. Those warm, brown eyes… wha?

"Sure." I tell him, and follow his lead.

"Alyssa, about the dance, and when I left, I…" I held up my hand to cut him off.

"Ethan, I am done moping about it. You are forgiven, _except_ I expect a reason." I tell him sternly.

"Than you, but you won't get your reason till the bonfire." He tells me, with truth in his eyes.

"Fine" I sigh, no use fighting. We continue talking about all topics, from cars to little miss me. We are deep in conversation when an ear splitting howl comes from the forest. Ethan's head snap up looks out onto the tress. His eyes narrows. He turns to me.

"Alyssa, trust me on this go inside, now." He commands.

"Umm, excuse me, are you seriously ordering me around like, like, like a slave?" I ask. I don't take crap from anyone.

"Alyssa, please." Ethan begs me, still looking at the trees.

"Fine." I say with acid in my voice. I stand up and without looking back, walk into the house.

"Alyssa what's wrong?" Emily asks.

"Sorry Emily, but my mom wants me to come home." I tell her with a lying apologetic smile.

"Let me get my keys." Esme says and begins looking though her bag. I don't want to cry in front of her.

"No, its o.k., my mom is going to pick me up at the corner store." I lie to her, no need for her to become all Dr. Phil on me. (No offence Dr. Phil)

"Alright." Esme says. I turn to walk to the door.

"Oh Alyssa," Emily calls.

"Yes." I turn to face her worried face.

"Just stay out of the woods please. "She says with a still worried expression.

"Will do." I reply as I head out the door. I pull my hood up as soon as I see rain drops, great, this will be a long walk home.

.

**The best thing about the** **rain is people can't tell you're crying. **

.

I walk at a fast paste home, desperate to get out of the rain. My house isn't too far from the border, but the best way to get there is thought the woods. What ever Emily thinks is out there, will just have to leave me alone.

There is less rain in the woods, but the sound echoes through out. All I can hear is that, my crying and my jagged breathing. I continue to walk, well until I hear a twig snap. I whip my head around to come face to face with the most beautiful person I have ever seen. He was tall and lean. His semi short brown hair was parted on the right. He was pale white. Suddenly I remembered the Cullens, but I don't know why. Well, back to the man. He smiled at me, his lips speeding over perfectly white teeth. A shiver of fear went through my body. The man took a step closer to me, and I took a step back.

"Now, now love, where do you think you are going?" He asks, in a clear voice. Instead of a reply, I take another step back preparing to run.

"Uh, uh, uh, you smell to good, come here." He coos. My reflexes Take over fight or flight, I choose flight.

.

.

I ran for my life, jumping over any roots, running around trees. I thought I lost him, until I fell. A pain went though my knee. Looking down I see my pant's leg slowly turn red. I try to cover it up, but a pale white hand stops me. It was the man.

"Don't worry hun, this wont hurt." First thing that comes to my mind, I do. At the top of my lungs I scream, "Rape!" Over and over again, until the pale man looks annoyed.

.

His hand raises but something huge jumps over us and begins to snarl . A large, midnight black wolf, growls at the man. Slowly the man stands up.

.

"Come here pup." The man calls. The wolf leaps over me and onto the man. With out thinking of helping the man, I run for my life yet again. I break through the woods to my house. I am about to run again, but a pair arms grab me. I'm domed!

TaDa, oooohh, cliffy.


End file.
